<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill In by Damzil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123811">Fill In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damzil/pseuds/Damzil'>Damzil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Age Difference, Anger, Awkward Romance, Bi-Curiosity, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, Face Slapping, Flashbacks, Foreplay, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Partial Nudity, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damzil/pseuds/Damzil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-three year old antique shoppe owner, Willow Wane, closes up for the night, but after finding that her young employee Nash had not returned from the back room, she decides to investigate. Unbeknownst to Willow, Nash is having a little bit of trouble all by herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally, closing time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wane and Willicks' Wonderful Whim-Wham</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a middling shoppe that often stayed open later than most shoppes residing in Theurgy Square. Starting as early as eight in the morning to ten at night, a modicum of customers would diverge into the store; whether it was to purchase elixirs, clothing, fortune tellings, or just to simply use the restroom - it often came with a very generous amount of legal tender in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yanking out her gold-plated pocket watch from her jacket pocket, Willow Wane glared at it for a short minute before flipping the front door's sign from OPEN to CLOSED. She gazed out into the night through the shoppe's window, but her icy blue eyes only caught her own reflection in the glass. A thirty year old, black-haired, red obsessed woman stared back into her eyes; her crimson suit jacket feeling heavy on her shoulders as her dark red skirt uncomfortably clung on tightly to her shapely legs. She sighed and pushed her clock back into her pocket before another reflection appeared behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" The voice of a young girl spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes," Willow anxiously responded, turning on her heel to face the teen, "I was just closing for the night." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen in question was fifteen year old Ev Abshire, the younger sister of one of Wane's newest employees. The girl had her lips scrunched to the side of her face and she proceeded to stare daggers into the woman's corneas in an attempt to make her crack. When her tactic fell flat, her expression softened. "Okay then." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's late now Ev, why don't you head on home." The woman calmly advised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In a minute, I'm waiting for Nash so we can go home together." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow hummed and tilted her head to the side, "It will be a while before she's finished, sweetheart." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ev hung her head down in disappointment, her orange bob eclipsing her eyes as if to add onto her already sullen look. The woman could swear that she does this almost every Saturday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look," Wane interjected, lifting the girl's chin up so their eyes could meet, "How about I have Mr. Willicks drive you home instead of having you walk all by yourself." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead slumped her shoulders in defeat and sighed, "Okay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a whistle and a snap, a six foot, brunette, lanky, (albeit wooden) humanized mannequin man was quick to come to his owner's aid. He sported a white button down with vertical red stripes down it, a brown wool vest, and a black string bowtie to complete his look. Wells Willicks was quite the trendsetter for a man made entirely out of wood. "Yes ma'am?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wells, could you do me a favor and please escort Ev Abshire home in your buggy?" The woman ordered, gesturing to both him and the girl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Mr. Willicks happily exclaimed, "I'd be more than happy to do that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mannequin took hold of Ev's hand and exited out the emergency exit, sounding an alarm in the process. Rolling her eyes, the woman followed and detonated it before it woke up the neighborhood. "Safely now Wells, we want Everley home in one piece!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course Madam!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that Wane could do was chuckle before heading back inside and locking the emergency exit door. She rested against it for a short while; feeling the cold metal sting her aching hands as a pang of stress surged throughout her body. She praised the lord that she didn't have to work on Sundays. She swore if she wasn't so tired she could cry, but she wouldn't want Nash to see her like that. Speaking of Nash, she should probably go check on her and make sure she's doing alright. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>been in the back room for quite a while since closing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing herself off of the door, she walked around the counter and made her way down the hall at her own leisure. She could see the bright lights of the room bleeding out of the cracks of the door - and with that clue, she knew that Nash was definitely still in there. Hastily, she placed her ear against the door and silently tapped against the wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's me." She called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow let herself in only to see the twenty year old seated on the bench near the wall; her clothes disheveled and her face bearing a look of defeat, "Evening, Boss." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shut the door behind her and shot Nash a displeased glance, "What's the problem?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you see," the redhead blushed, "I can't change out of my work clothes." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why is that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl's face seemed to get redder and redder with each question her senior asked. Though red was a color Wane was fond of, she didn't like seeing it on the embarrassed face of her young employee. "U-usually Bonnie helps me with changing, but she's out doing Sortilege with The Broadway Brothers," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A-And as you know, m-my forearm wound is still healing so I can't really do much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow widened her eyes as she remembered that Nash had recently had an accident with one of the glass vials after dropping it. It shattered hard and left a bloody laceration in its wake, causing the girl to faint at the sight of it. Poor thing was probably struggling for a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my apologies," the woman exclaimed, walking towards the girl, "would you like my assistance?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nash's light eyes softened and a smile pulled at her lips, "Please?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without further delay, Willow took a knee in front of the redhead and gripped onto the top button of her collared shirt. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she carefully undid the first few buttons; looking nowhere else but at her hands. The girl's body heat leeched through her clothes and it made the woman's cheeks burn pink. The last time she was this close to Nash was when Wells accidentally locked them in the closet and even then, it was less awkward than this. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter with each button she unfastened which wasn't looking too good on her part, though Nash didn't seem to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about Bonnie… That hunk of wood can be so careless at times." She said, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nash giggled and shifted her weight onto her right arm, "We'll have to give her a firm talking to then, hmm?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman jolted in surprise as she felt the girl comb her fingers through her long, black hair. She shivered slightly and flicked her eyes up to look at Nash, who had an unwavering grin on her face. Biting her lip, Willow finished the last few buttons and stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, exactly right," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankful, Nash nodded and slid the shirt down her shoulders; her pearly flesh exposed and her chest and stomach now in full view of the woman. She sported a dark blue corset and brassiere that she apparently wore underneath the button up. Wane brushed her tongue over her red-painted lips and redirected her gaze towards the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stand up, please?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nash complied and curiously stood up from the bench. Coiling her arms behind the girl, Willow proceeded to loosen the drawstrings of her corset, unknowingly pulling her into her body as she did so. Nash gasped as she lost her footing; instinctively wrapping her arms around her senior's neck to catch herself. Both their breaths hitched for a moment before the woman cleared her throat and continued with the task at hand. Hot, flowing blood made its way up to her ears and quickly colored her skin. This was so frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Wane," Nash whispered, her breath tingly in her ear as she pressed into her slightly, "relax." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's after hours and Wells is out, you know what to refer to me as." The woman coarsely affirmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The young girl leveled their faces and stared longingly into her senior's eyes.</span> <span>"Relax yourself, </span><em><span>Winona…"</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I can't when it comes to you, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nashlyn..."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pivoting her head to the right, Nash caught Winona's lips with her own; passionately kissing her while her petite body molded into her. Hearing her true name leave the young girl's mouth in such a way made her heart skip a beat. Rather than making it sound cursed and repulsive, she made it sound elegant and might she even say… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sexy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She felt entranced in Nashlyn's grasp and her lips trembled with every brush of her employee's soft lips. How could a female ten years her junior make her feel so docile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young redhead whipped her leg out and hooked it around Winona's thigh; tracing her ankle up her exposed calf, "You're hot to the touch, Winnie,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-," Winona gulped, "I am?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." Nash replied, inching her face closer for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman winced and recoiled back, causing Nash to fall back down hard onto the bench with a thump. She gripped her own black necktie and yanked it downwards; her teeth grinding nervously. Her eyelids widened and her blue eyes were now fixed on Nash. Apparently, Winona had loosened her corset a little too much and it had slipped down her stomach; perfectly revealing her wan, pert breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Winnie?" Nash called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," The brunette stammered, "I-I was distracted I didn't-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused as Nashlyn stood up from her perch; the corset silently falling to the floor. The girl slowly sauntered towards her boss at a steady pace until she was only about a few inches away from her. She sighed and grasped onto the woman's pallid wrist - leisurely sliding her hand up her stomach until Winona's fingers were wrapped tightly around her left breast. "It's okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winona was now panting as her palm was met with the warm, tender flesh of one of her very own workers; her nipple hard against her skin as she gripped firmly onto the girl's breast. Nash's pulse differed greatly from her own; it was more excited rather than nervous… And she sure as hell knew what that felt like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, they are quite," She paused and blushed, "lovely." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger woman scrunched her lips to the side of her face in annoyance - bearing a perfect resemblance to her younger sister as she did so. "They </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> even lovelier." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snaking her arms around her senior's neck, she brushed her chest against her torso until the brunette unknowingly cupped them both in her hands. Smirking seductively, Nash got on her tiptoes and exhaled hot air into the taller woman's ear before flicking her tongue along the underside of her earlobe. Winona winced and her fingers instinctively tightened around the girl's breasts, prompting an airy moan to escape from her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the sound that Nash made -  that urged her to repeat the motion; lightly squeezing her small tits again and again until the girl softly whimpered mere inches away from her eardrum. This was her very first time making a female besides herself feel good. It was an alien experience, but the feeling in her underwear said otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," Winona added, "they do feel lovelier, M-Miss Abshire." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nashlyn chuckled and pulled away to look at the woman, "What's with the formalities, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Winona</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was again. That godforsaken name that made her brain buzz, yet made her groin feel so hot at the same time. As if a switch flipped in her mind, Willow Wane grabbed hold of Nashlyn's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bench where she proceeded to stand above her. Placing both hands on either side of the seat, the woman bent forward and smashed her red-painted lips against the younger girl's lips - this time, kissing with more tension than previously. Nash gasped in her mouth and accepted what she had to offer - finding it quite bold of Winnie to have an extreme change of heart so quickly. Not too soon after, Willow pulled the girl's chin down, forcing her jaw open and allowing her tongue access to her mouth. As she explored her junior's mouth, she allowed her left hand to toy and pinch at Nash's exposed nipple, provoking a high pitched moan that she preemptively swallowed. If this is how all girls sounded, perhaps pursuing them wouldn't be so bad to her. Noticing her right hand was free, the woman traced her fingers down the redhead's flat stomach until the tips were met with the silvery button of her black work slacks. Nashlyn's body was now used as leverage as her boss unfastened her trousers with one unsteady hand. Slipping her tongue out of her employee's mouth, she tilted her head to plant kisses down her throat, leaving large, crimson lipstick marks in her wake. In the interim, Willow's index fingers were hooked in the belt loops of Nash's pants; tugging them downwards until they hung loosely around her ankles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Win-" Nash paused as the older woman's teeth  pulled softly at the skin of her earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping for a moment, Willow stood up and stripped herself of her burgundy blazer, leaving on her white button up, black tie, and red skirt. She then proceeded to stare down at what a beautiful mess she had made of her employee. Not even a speck of pale skin was seen under the plethora of hickeys and lipstick stains she had left on the girl's neck. Without any further delay, the woman fell to her knees, grasping Nash's waist and trailing red kisses up her stomach until she reached her breasts. Her hands raised up and groped both of her gorgeous little mounds before using her mouth on the right one; swirling her tongue around the nipple as Nash's moans grew an octave louder. Each brush of her manager's tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure to her core which caused her to unknowingly rest her legs over the woman's shoulders - her oxford shoes soiling the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh M-My," Nashlyn finally let out, "you've got q-quite the mouth on you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow stayed silent and withdrew her lips from the girl's chest, returning quickly to her old position; bent over and hands rested on either side of the redhead. Nash's breathing labored as she felt her employer's hand slide underneath the fabric of her cream colored panties - her fingers dancing playfully over her moistened labia until her index finger found her clitoris. Nash gasped and threw her head back against the brick wall as her senior expertly circled around that hard little nub that she knew drove women like her insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>So wet for your hubby, aren't you?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I doing this right, darling?" Willow asked in a whisper; her fingers spiraling the younger woman's swollen clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that Nashlyn could muster was a pleasured, "God yes," in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In that case," Wane felt Nash's calf muscles tighten as one of her digits sank deep into her molten center. It was quite apparent that the girl had done this sort of thing before, because it just slipped right in without any resistance. She dug her heel into Willow's thigh and the inner walls of her vagina contracted with each thrust her fingers made inside her, "I'll let myself in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Shhh, we're almost there Win, we're almost there…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Nash was in such an immense state of pleasure that she couldn't help but melt under Winnie's touch. The way her fingers pushed in and pulled out of her soaked quim made her forget that anything else mattered in this world. All she wanted right now was to climax under her boss's own jurisdiction. She was more focused on what she would be able to achieve with her stern proprietor rather than what time she'd be getting home to her baby sister if this persisted. Winnie pounded her from the inside and every movement of her arm would drive her closer and closer to orgasm. If only she had known of this side of Winnie sooner. Maybe then, they would've done more with their Saturday night closings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Willow Wane grinned with wicked satisfaction as she seemingly pleasured her employee with the prowess of a specialist. She could feel her pulse quicken as her fingers climbed deeper and deeper into the girl's passage, prodding a certain spot that caused her to buck her hips upwards toward her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You love this don't you Winona?</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my Lord," Nashlyn cried; her thighs trembling, "you're going to make me come."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Lord the girl was referring to, surely wasn't here to help her in this situation. Maximizing her speed, Willow's digits plowed into Nash's vagina like a piston, forcing wails upon wails of ecstasy to burst from her throat. Her lips kissed her neck once more as the redhead used both her hands to grasp at fistfuls of her senior's hair. "You naughty girl," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop crying and tell me you love it you filthy skank! </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Young Nashlyn couldn't stand being finger fucked by a woman still fully clothed any longer, so naturally she took the liberty of assisting her with that. Still high in the heat of her passion, Nash smashed their lips together for a final kiss before she let her hands grasp at the collar of the woman's white button down. As if overtaken by animal lust, she forcefully ripped open Willow's shirt - dark buttons shooting across the room and dropping loudly to the wooden floor below them. At this moment, Willow stopped cold. Her eyes widened fearfully as she looked down at what Nashlyn had done. The rip trailed all the way down to the woman's navel, perfectly exposing her breasts and just a sliver of skin where her shoulders are. Boiling rage plagued her brain and she immediately withdrew her fingers from the girl only to raise her hand above her head and smash it into the side of the girl's face with an opened palm. Fiery pain quickly singed Nashlyn's cheek as she pressed both hands against it in both shock and horror. Huffing loudly, Willow gripped both sides of her torn shirt and held them together in an attempt to keep her body out of sight from the girl. After realizing what she had done, her look of anger turned into a look of concern as the girl she had just made moan in pleasure was now pressed into the corner of the wall, facing away from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm so sorry, but you can't just-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out," Nash interrupted, still holding her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winona winced and took a step forward, extending her arm out in the younger woman's direction, "I-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Nash's outburst, she hurriedly picked up her burgundy blazer from the floor and sprinted out the door - slamming it shut behind her. Her heart was pounding hard against her throat and her arms struggled to put her blazer back on. She regretted what she did so badly that it hurt, but she had her reasoning for acting the way she did. Having her clothes being forced open like that made horrible memories flood in and before she could fully stop herself, the deed was already done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God damn it," Winona griped, leaning her head against the wooden door that she had recently exited from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Profanity!" A voice replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman jolted in surprise, for Wells and Bonnie had suddenly appeared in front of her. "Oh, Wells you scared me half to death," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Missus!" Wells apologized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you take Ev back home?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am, she's safe and sound." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winona furrowed her eyebrows and stared daggers through Bonnie's glassy green eye, "And where have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, heh," the mannequin chuckled nervously, "Lloyd and Cyrus are an entertaining twosome, yes they are." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman responded with a loud groan; running her fingers through her hair in exhaustion as she thought of the things that could have happened if Bonnie had been there. "Listen and listen well you two." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay here until Nash is done in the dressing room and then take her home when she's done-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But missus-" Bonnie interjected only to quickly get shut down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"THEN," Winona emphasized, "I want you to lock all the doors and report back to the house when you're finished, understood?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." Wells and Bonnie agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, now get to it," Willow Wane praised, sluggishly walking towards the exit of the shop, "and tell Nash that I'll see her on Monday." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With those final words, Winona Macks left </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wane and Willicks' Wonderful Whim-Wham</span>
  </em>
  <span>, got into her buggy, and drove home without a second glance - the voice of her ex husband echoing throughout her brain during the entire trip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Good girl, see? I knew you could do it..</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>